Dudley's Daughter: Year Two
by NatteryakToad
Summary: It's Mia Dursley's second year at Hogwarts, and there's Quidditch tryouts, new classmates and even new classes. A next-gen fic, mostly based around Lily, Hugo and Louis, as well as my OC, Mia. Rose/Scorp. Sometimes.
1. Chapter One: Summer At The Potters'

Chapter One

Summer at the Potters'

"And it's Potter tearing down the pitch. She passes to other Potter, to Longbottom, who drops it, snatched up by other Longbottom, to Weasley, to Potter, intercepted by other Potter, passes to other other Potter, can Dursley save it? YES SHE CAN! And that's half time!"

Hugging the Quaffle to her chest, Mia Dursley landed on the ground in the orchard with the others.

"I'm so glad the Quidditch teams at school aren't like this!" Mackenzie Walter, known by his friends as Mac, who had been commentating, said, as they all walked back down the hill. "Too many people with the same surname – it gets so confusing."

Mia Dursley was enjoying the Summer holidays between her first and second years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd spent most of the holidays with her parents, who were both Muggles, but had spent the last week with her best friend, Lily Potter, and her family. It was now Saturday and, that morning, all of Mia and Lily's friends had arrived to spend the weekend.

"Helloooooooo!" Lily called, the first one to run through the back gate and into the garden of her home in Godric's Hollow.

Her mum, Ginny Potter, looked up as nineteen teenagers crammed into her kitchen and jostled to get themselves a drink.

"Are you guys having a good time? – James-Potter-don't-you-even-think-of-summoning-that-lemonade-you-know-you-can't-use-magic-outside-of-school."

Lily's eldest brother James sighed. "I'm of age next month," he pouted.

"Well, next month you can use magic whenever you like," Ginny said firmly. "Until then, you can walk across the room and get it yourself."

James sighed. "Someone pass me the lemonade!" he called, and someone did.

"What are you all doing now?" Ginny asked.

"Going to play the other half of our Quidditch match," Albus, the Potter's middle child, told his mother. "It's half time now."

Ginny looked puzzled. "You don't get half time in Quidditch..." she said.

"We know that," Lily said. "But we had to find some way of ending it, since we're not playing with a Snitch, and so Rachel suggested to make it like Muggle football."

"Alright," Ginny smiled. "Well, don't be too long. I want to eat at seven, and I'm going to need your help to set the table."

"We won't be late," Albus promised, and they all trouped back outside again.

Mia walked back up to the orchard with Lily, Hugo and Louis. The four of them made a sort of quartet, although at school Louis was in Ravenclaw whilst the others were all Gryffindors.

"Right, everyone ready?" called Mac. "Mount your brooms!"

The fourteen players did so, and then kicked off hard from the ground and began to play again. Forty-five minutes later, they all landed, worn out.

Louis was singing a made up victory song, along with Kieran Finnigan, another Gryffindor in Mia's year.

"Well done, babe," Mia heard James' girlfriend Chlo say, going over to hug him. "You were great."

"Even though we lost." James grimaced.

"Yeah, well, I think that had more to do with Mia's amazing Keeping skill rather than any fault on your part. You and Lily were like a dynamic duo, tearing up the pitch... orchard..."  
James grinned and wiped his sweaty forehead on his girlfriend's shoulder, about which she didn't look best pleased.

A tall, pale, blonde boy joined in Louis and Kieran's victory song, the three of them dancing in out of the others.

"Scorp, quit being an idiot," a girl with bushy red hair said, grabbing him as he danced past her.

Scorpius grinned. "You like me better when I'm an idiot," he said, tipping her head back so he could kiss her.

Louis and Kieran stopped their song to make sick noises.

"Oh, grow up, you two," Rose sighed.

Louis poked his tongue out at his cousin. "Like you don't act childishly when you and Scorp are having a row," he said.

"Well, I don't act nearly as childishly as you do," Rose retorted.

Sensing an argument was about to start, Mia lead the way back to the Potter's house, with Mac, and two Hufflepuff girls, Cassie and Zoe, who opted to go with them.

"So, looking forward to being second years?" Mac asked the girls. He himself was going into his third year.

"Yeah!" Zoe said, and they all laughed. Zoe was enthusiastic about everything.

"You start third year subjects this year," Mac informed them.

"Why do we start third year subjects when we're only second years?" Mia asked.

"You do, like, taster sessions," Mac explained. "So when you're picking third year subjects you're making informed choices."

"What subjects are there?" Cassie asked quietly. Cassie was one of the quietest members of their group, dubbed 'the gang' by Mac, and so it was often easy to forget she was there.

Mac counted them off on his fingers. "Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Divination and Wizarding Political Studies."

"What are you taking?" Zoe asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Political Studies," Mac said. "Divination's a load of old rubbish, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are hard, and I don't need Muggle Studies since my dad's a muggle."  
They reached the house and let themselves in through the back door.

"What can we do to-" Mac began, but broke off as he saw that Ginny had visitors. "Oh, sorry, Mrs Potter."

Mia recognised the visitors as Louis' oldest sister Victoire, and her boyfriend Teddy Lupin.

"Yes, of course you two can stay for dinner," Ginny was saying. "Obviously, it'll be rather different from the quiet family dinner you were expecting, but when you're feeding twenty one, two more really doesn't make any difference."

"What can we do to help?" Teddy asked.

"Could you and Vic set up the tables in the garden?" Ginny asked. She turned to Mia, Mac, Cassie and Zoe. "Are you guys back now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mia said. "The others are just coming – we came on ahead since it looked like Louis and Rose were about to start an argument."  
As she said this, the others started spilling in through the back door. Ginny soon had them organised laying the big tables Teddy and Vic had put up in the garden,and helping with the dinner. By quarter past seven, they were all sat around the tables eating.

Mia was sat towards the middle of the table, in between Lily and Mac, who were carrying on a spirited argument across her about various Quidditch tactics and their legality, directly opposite James and Chlo, who were being thoroughly and disgustingly romantic.

As they were all finishing their main course, Teddy and Vic, sat at the far end of the table with Lily's parents called for silence.

"So... um..." Teddy said. "We weren't like expecting all these people here, and some of you don't even know us, so just ignore me, but... Vic and I have an announcement, and now seems as good a time as any."

"Ted, quit the preamble," Victoire said, tossing her silvery-blonde hair over her shoulders as Louis, sitting on Mac's other side, forcibly closed Mac's mouth for him, with a muttered,

"That's my sister you're gawping at."

Teddy grinned and put his arm around Vic's waist. "Last week, I asked Vic to marry me," he said.

"And I said yes," Vic said.

"Well duh," James muttered, grinning. "You'd hardly be telling us if you said no..."

Louis was the next to react. "You've been engaged a whole week, and you didn't even tell me!" he said.

Victoire smiled at her brother's indignation. "We only told Maman and Dad this morning," she said.

James leapt to his feet. "I propose a toast!" he said. "To Teddy and Vic!"

Everyone else got to their feet and echoed his toast.

By the time they'd finished eating, it was growing dark. Teddy and Victorie had left; Harry, Ginny, James, Chlo, Al, Rose and Scorp headed inside; and the gang retired to their tents.

When Lily's parents had agreed that she could have thirteen friends to stay for the weekend, the condition was that they weren't staying in the house. So, this morning, the friends had spent several hours erecting two tents in the girls all piled into their two man tent, which resembled a three-room flat inside. With no desire to go to sleep, they sat around in a circle on the floor and Lily started a game of Truth or Dare.

In the course of the next three hours, they discovered that Cassie had had an imaginary friend when she was younger, Alice and Frankie Longbottom both had a crush on Kieran Finnigan, and Zoe had attempted to copy all the answers off of the boy in front of her in their end-of-term History of Magic exam, stopped only by the anti-cheating spells on the quills they had to use.

The dares got wilder and wilder, including sneaking into the boys' tent, booby trapping the bathroom door and licking each others' toes. They only stopped when Ginny popped her head into the tent and threatened to join them if they didn't go to sleep.

* * *

The start of Mia's second year at Hogwarts :-) I've written the whole of "Year Two", and it's currently being Beta'd by my lovely Beta, triniroo, so more to follow soon! :-)


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

After the crazy end to her week with the Potters, Mia was glad to go home and spend the last week before school started with her parents. In the middle of that week, she went with her parents and the Potters to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies.

First, they went to Gringotts bank, and whilst the Potters headed down to retrieve some gold from their vault, Mia's dad went to change some Muggle money into gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. Mia thought her dad was a lot more confident in dealing with goblins than her mum, who hung back nervously. But then he had spent a year of his life living with wizards when he was younger, and he and his parents had to go into hiding during the Second War, so maybe that was it.

Their next stop was the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts. There weren't that many new books for second years, but rather more for James and Albus, who were going into their sixth and forth years respectively. Whilst the boys were finding their books, Lily and Mia wandered around the shop, looking at all the books for sale.

"Hey, look at this!" Lily said, stopping in the biographies section. There was an entire shelf of biographies of Harry Potter. Mia found it mildly disconcerting to have her dad's cousin's face staring down at her from several dozen books.

"There's one of your mum, too," Mia said, pointing. "And Hugo's parents."

"Lily! Mia! Where are you?" Harry called.

"In the biographies!" Lily called back, and presently both her parents and Mia's, as well as James and Albus, came into the back of the shop where they were.

"Uh oh..." Harry said. "Please tell me you haven't been reading any of those." He too looked rather disconcerted by his own face smiling down at him from the book covers.

Lily grinned. "Why, should I?"

"No," Harry said firmly. "Most of them are badly written, and at least 80% of it is speculation. Come on – we need to go to plenty of other shops."  
They bought new robes in Madam Malkins, Potions ingredients in the apothecary, and stocked up on tricks and jokes in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Finally, Mia's parents took her to buy her birthday present – a broomstick.

The broom Mia really wanted was the one her friend Will, last year's head boy and Gryffindor Keeper, had – a Cleansweep Elite. It wasn't the fastest broom – that would be the Firebolt Blue - but it was the sturdiest, and the most receptive, which is what you needed when Keeping. However, she knew immediately upon entering the shop that her parent's couldn't afford 150 Galleons just for a birthday present.

In the end, after much umming and aahing and discussion with the young saleswizard, Mia chose a Comet 420, which Will had recommended highly in their lengthy discussions about brooms on their way back from training sessions last year.

Trying not to be disappointed that her broom wasn't a Cleansweep Elite, Mia headed home with her parents for the last few days of the Summer holidays.

"I'll go and find us a compartment whilst you say goodbye to your parents, and then you can save the compartment whilst I say bye to mine," Lily said to Mia at top speed, as soon as she came through the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Alright," Mia laughed. "And hello to you too."

"See you in a minute," Lily said. "Hey, I'll take Felix – all the other owls on the platform are already exciting him."

"Thanks," Mia said, gratefully relinquishing the cage containing her owl, who had ignored her insistence that he was meant to be nocturnal, and been awake for the entire journey to Kings Cross, and was now hooting excitedly.

"Have a great year, sweetheart," Mia's dad said, hugging her. "Good luck with the flying thing. See you at Christmas."

Mia's mum hugged her too, and then she climbed aboard the train and went looking for Lily.

"Hey, Mia!"

Mia wheeled around as she heard someone calling her name. Danielle Wood, a seventh year and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, was sticking her head out of a compartment.

"Just advance notice," she said. "Keeper trials are next Saturday. Is that your new broom? What make is it?"

"Comet 420," Mia said, remembering it was the exact same model Danielle herself had.

"Good choice," Danielle grinned. "Well, I'll see you Saturday."

She went back into her compartment, and Mia continued down the train, looking for Lily. She eventually found her almost at the end of the train.

"I can't find anywhere," Lily said. "Every where's full."

"How can everywhere be full?" Mia asked. "There are heaps of people still on the platform."

"Well, okay, maybe everywhere isn't full," Lily conceded. "But no where's empty."

"What about here?" Mia asked, peering into the last compartment. It was empty apart from a small girl with long blonde pigtails who was intently reading a book. "It's just a first year."

"Okay," Lily said. "You save it, then, and I'll go say goodbye to my parents, and if I see any of the gang, I'll send them your way."

As Lily made her way back down the train, Mia settled herself in the compartment. She was soon joined by various members of the gang – Hugo, Louis, Zoe, Cassie, Mac, and finally Lily herself.

"Who's the kid?" Mac asked Mia in a very loud whisper, nodding over at the girl in the corner. Mia shrugged. The girl was obviously a first year, but she looked too small even for that. She glanced up as she sensed they were all looking at her, scowled, and went back to her book.

"Why doesn't she go sit with the other first years?" Zoe asked.

Hugo shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't know which ones are first years – it can be difficult to tell, and if you're too nervous to ask..."

The girl raised her head again. "You know, I can hear you," she said, and everybody noticed her foreign accent.

Mia got to her feet and walked over to the girl. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to be rude," she said. "I'm Mia, and-"

"And I'm reading my book," the girl said, her eyes snapping back down to the book on her lap, which Mia noticed was the Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two.

Mac whistled as Mia walked back to join the group. "And you thought we were being rude," he said.

Cassie shushed him. "I'd be pretty intimidated if I were in a compartment with half a dozen second years," she said. "Cut her a bit of slack."

Mac stared at Cassie. "She speaks!" he exclaimed.

Cassie rolled her eyes at Mac, and Lily poked him.

"Alright, alright," Mac said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Leave me alone, you guys. So, who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

There was a general assent, and Mac fetched the cards. The game got more and more uproarious, with frequent explosions and accompanying shrieks. After a particularly big explosion, out of which Louis and Hugo came with blackened eyebrows, the friends heard a cough from the end of the compartment where the blonde girl sat.

"I'm trying to read," she said icily.

"Yeah, and?" Lily said hot-headedly, keeling up on her seat to get a better look at the girl. "We're playing Exploding Snap. Deal with it."

Mia pulled Lily back down onto the seat. "Ignore her," she said, dealing out the cards again.

As they traveled northwards, the landscape got darker and darker, and presently the lamps came on. The gang started packing away the cards, and getting into their school robes.

"D'you think we ought to tell her we're nearly there?" Lily asked, nodding over at the girl in the corner.

"Leave her to it, I would," Zoe said. "She'll figure it out soon enough."

But Lily ignored her. Kneeling up on her seat again, she called over to the girl, "Oi, Miss I'm-trying-to-read!"

The girl took no notice of her – she didn't even look up from her book.

"Oi!" Lily repeated, louder this time. "I'm talking to you!"  
This time the girl looked up.

"We're almost at school," Lily said irritably. "You might want to get changed."

The girl stowed her book away in her bag without a word.

"What, no thank you?" Lily demanded. "Shows how far being nice gets you."

"Lily, leave her," Hugo sighed. "C'mon, grab Venus and let's go – we're slowing down."

Still grumbling about the lack of thanks, Lily grabbed her owl's cage and joined the rest of them at the door.


End file.
